


Oldest Trick in the Book

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [13]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex watches a sad movie with her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oldest Trick in the Book

Alex had once heard someone say that the best thing to do with a girlfriend (especially if one wanted cuddles) was to watch a sad movie. Alex had already watched _The Notebook_ with Anne about a thousand times, and it worked. But Alex wanted to be the one comforting her girlfriend, not the other way around. So she stood in front of her DVD collection, thoughtfully running her finger over the plastic spines.

Finally, she picked out an old movie. It was near Christmas, after all, so her selection was quite fitting. And it helped that she’d watched it enough times to not cry over it. Well, not much, anyway.

“I found one,” said Alex, returning to the lounge room where Anne was already sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. She did not take the cold well. It must have had something to do with her being the Sun.

“Finally,” said Anne. “What’s it called?”

“Here, you look at the case while I put the DVD in,” said Alex. She took the disc out and handed the case to Anne, then slid the disc into the DVD player.

“ _It’s a Wonderful Life_ ,” Anne read. “Aww, sounds cute, let’s watch it.” Alex grinned to herself, glad that Anne hadn’t read the back of the case, and then turned around to sit with her on the couch.

“Give me some blanket,” said Alex, snuggling up close to her girlfriend. She pulled her feet up beside her and pressed her body against Anne’s.

“Get your own,” said Anne. “And be quiet, it’s starting.” Alex rolled her eyes with a smile, not bothering to point out the fact that a DVD could be paused.

Anne seemed happy at first that this was a Christmas movie, but Alex just tried not to laugh at how naïve her girlfriend was being. When the sadness started, Anne glared at her. Alex chuckled quietly, but her smile faded as she watched George save his brother. She’d do that for her brother too. In a heartbeat.

“Why?” Anne demanded near the end, tears streaming down her face. “Why did the writers of this movie give him such an awful life?”

“They’re monsters,” said Alex with a shrug. “Not all the monsters are aliens, y’know.”

“You’re a monster too,” said Anne, poking Alex’s shoulder. “You knew this movie was sad, and yet you let me watch it anyway.”

“Not my fault you don’t watch many movies,” said Alex. But Anne was watching the movie again, so she had to be quiet. She could, however, wrap her arms around her girlfriend and pull her close to her.

“Finally, it’s over,” said Anne, crying again as the credits rolled. “Why did you make me watch that?”

“Because it’s a Christmas movie and I wanted to cuddle you,” said Alex. “Y’know, the oldest trick in the book.”

“Oh, is that so?” said Anne. She narrowed her eyes at her. “Well then, I get to pick the next movie.”

“No!” said Alex, scrambling to her feet and running after her girlfriend. Anne only laughed and grabbed _The Notebook_ off the shelf.

“Revenge is sweet,” said Anne as Alex pouted at her.


End file.
